Gold (Continued!)
by BadWolf1900
Summary: This is a story about some unheard of animatronics at an unheard of establishment. Aipocanrocinu is going to use one of these characters in her story, and I gave her permission to do so.
1. Prologue

GOLD

Prologue

I am Tempus the Animatronic Wolf. I got my name from that book… _MINECRAFT Story of a Wolf_ or something like that. Kids say the color of my fur and my short temper matches the description. I don't really remember how my soul was trapped in here. The manager, Mr. Byrd, doesn't even know that there's souls trapped in these suits. He thinks we're just some "High-tech robots". He tries to keep me away from the kids most of the time. Because I _do_ sometimes have a short temper.

There was that time when a kid got on my nerves. He kept on throwing his lunch at me. So, I eventually scratched him with my claws. Quick question. Who designs an animatronic that is supposed to be around kids that has claws on it? Who knows. It's not just me here. There's an animatronic bird name Byrd. If we're gonna have someone named Byrd then we might as well have and animatronic dog named Igloo. Yeah, no one knows what I'm talking about. Anyway, there's a female wolf animatronic with pure white fur. The kids gave her the name Aera. Again from that book.

And… in the basement we have someone… different. Someone who's good yet bad. Someone who can be in… two places at once. Someone who's name we don't like to use. Someone who's best locked up.

Our restaurant is called Byrd's Family Diner. You may have heard of the more popular Freddy Fazbutt's Pizza or whatever it's called. They have what we have. Three functioning animatronics. One can cook, one can sing, and one can play a guitar. But they don't have an animatronic for a nightguard. I fill in the space for the nightguard more than I play a guitar. Like I said, Mr. Byrd tries to keep me away from the kids sometimes, so I just do that. Turns out that I do a better job than the regular nightguard would.

For example. One night, when the regular nightguard was on duty, someone broke in. In the morning, the nightguard was found knocked out on the floor. The next night, when I was in the office, the thief broke in again. The next morning, he was found dead on the floor.

Yeah. I don't think the regular nightguard ever came back.

The weird thing is, is the fact that Mr. Byrd asks me to do things that he would normally go to an assassin or a bounty hunter for. One time, he gave me a revolver and told me to go shoot some guy who had a goatee and wore a black suit with a white tuxedo.

Really? Who gives a robot a gun and expects the robot to shoot the guy you tell him to and not the idiot who just gave a robot a gun and expected the robot to go and shoot whoever he told the robot to? Great. I'm rambling.

Anyway. Here, we don't stuff the kids full of pizza until they can't get out the door. We're not like those evil robots at Freddy's. Here, we have no plans to kill anyone. Well, in this story, you'll find a few exceptions to that. Okay, more than a few.


	2. Chapter 1 Nazis Attack

GOLD

Chapter One

I had some fun on that day. We were just sitting around backstage, when Mr. Byrd came in looking beat up.

"Hey, Tempus. Could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Uh, there's this mob of hippies outside that wants me to start giving free food to people who don't have much money," He explained," Translation: Give us some food because we don't have any money… mainly because we don't want to get a job!"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

He handed me us some paintball guns.

"Go up onto the balcony," He said," And give em' what ya got for em'."

"We could have some fun with this," Said Byrd.

"You're really gonna do that?" Asked Aera.

"Yep!" Byrd and I replied in unison.

"Fine," Aera finally gave in as she picked up a paintball gun.

We headed up the stairs which was where Mr. Byrd lived. The restaurant was downstairs.

We went through the living room and onto the balcony.

Just like Mr. Byrd had said, there was a mob of hippies.

I heard one of them randomly yell: "Hail Hitler!"

"Alright," I said to Byrd and Aera," These guys aren't hippies. It's just a mob of Neo-Nazi White Trash. FIRE!"

We started firing as Mr. Byrd watched the crowd being painted blue, green, and pink from downstairs. They fled and got into their cars that just happened to be Volkswagens. To make things more obvious, tiny Nazi flags were attached to every car.

I shot as they drove away.

"DIE YOU CROUTS!" I yelled.

"How much did your soul hate Nazis when it was in a living body?" Asked Aera.

"More than Mr. Byrd hates hippies… and _that's_ saying something." I responded.

Mr. Byrd thanked us and decided to let me on stage for the day. Playing that old twelve-string acoustic guitar. The kids who had only been here when just Byrd and Aera were on stage seemed confused. After the performance, we came down off of the stage and a bunch of kids that didn't know about me started asking me a bunch of questions.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"You can call me Tempus," I responded.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Another asked.

"Um… I'm mostly busy doing other things."

"Like what?" One asked.

"Uuuuhh," I replied," Definitely not painting Nazis with paintball guns."

"Huh?"

"Um, I've gotta go get ready for the next performance," I said and headed to the backstage area.

"Kids asking a lot of questions?" Byrd asked.

"Yeah."

The rest of the day went smoothly. I saw a kid go and ask the manager something. I think the kid asked if there was an arcade game called "Painting Nazis".

Mr. Byrd gave me a look that said:

 _What'd you do?_

By the end of the day, Aera was cleaning up the kitchen, I was practicing on my guitar, and Byrd was… _where was he?_

I looked around and finally found him in the basement. He was staring at the boarded up room.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I just got a weird feeling about that room." He replied.

"Well, you know that bad things happen when we come down here," I said," Let's go back up."

We went back upstairs and into the backstage area. We laid down in our makeshift beds and went to sleep.

Yeah, I know it's strange that animatronics sleep, but there's souls in these suits, so there's going to be some human characteristics… but we don't do things that involve toiletry.


	3. Chapter 2 Nazis Attack AGAIN

GOLD

Chapter Two

It was Sunday, so the restaurant was closed and Mr. Byrd was at church. Talk about a religious fanatic. He goes to church three times a day. Morning, Afternoon, and Evening.

 _PRAISE THE LORD ON SUNDAY NIGHT! PRAISE THE LORD ON SUNDAY MORNING!_

So, we were just sitting around backstage. I was tuning my guitar. When I thought it was tuned correctly, I started playing the song:

 _Burning Ring of Fire_

I just play when tuning my guitar. Byrd knew the words to it, so he started singing.

 _I fell in to a burning ring of fire!_

 _I went down, down, down…_

 _The flames went higher!_

 _And it burns! Burns! Burns!_

 _The ring of fire… the ring of…_

 _BANG!_

We heard gun shots. I went to look out the window in the front of the building, and saw Hitler's S.H. Battalion.

"The Super Hippy Battalion is back," I said," This time with guns!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Byrd responded sarcastically.

"I know where Mr. Byrd's gun-safe is. Let's go and get ready," I said.

"You're gonna shoot them?" Aera asked.

"Yep!" Byrd and I replied in unison.

Aera didn't come this time. It turns out that her soul wasn't very violent. We went to the gun-safe which was located in his walk-in closet. I put the code in:

 _1254_ (Remember that)

It opened. I grabbed a revolver and a rifle.

Byrd grabbed a pistol and an… assault rifle? Don't you need a permit for that? Eh.

We went to the balcony and looked down over the crowd. We started firing our guns.

This time, we painted the crowd red. They fled towards their Volkswagens.

Unfortunately, none were dead, but plenty were wounded. They sped off in their little cars.

When we put the guns up and went back downstairs, Aera glared at us.

"I can't believe you two," She murmured.

Later when Mr. Byrd came home, he asked about the blood in the front yard.

"Hitler's S.H. Battalion came back… with guns." I answered.

"Number one," He asked," S.H.? And number two, what'd you do about it?"

"S.H.," I replied," Stands for Super Hippies, and we shot at them… with real guns."

"Sounds good to me!"

"God help us," Murmured Aera.

"What?" The three of us asked in unison.


	4. Chapter 3 Everything Turns to Crap

GOLD

Chapter Three

I had a rough night for my shift. I got several phone calls from some prank caller. After the fifth one, I cussed him out and threatened him. He stopped after that.

Then, somebody _actually_ dared to try and break in. I saw him in the dining room through the cameras. I started to sneak towards him. Once I got to the dining room, I didn't see him. I turned to my right, and he was there… with a silenced pistol pointed at my head.

He pulled the trigger as I side stepped. The bullet whizzed past my head. I stepped forward and punched him in the face. Considering the fact that my hand is of course made of metal, that would hurt quite a bit.

I grabbed the gun out of his hand and hit him on the head with the grip. He acted like he was about to fall over, but he swiftly pulled out a dagger and jabbed at me. I side stepped again, grabbed him by the arm, and flung him into the hard, for some reason unknown, reinforced cement wall. What does Mr. Byrd keep in there?

Anyway, he finally fell over. Knocked out.

I picked up a phone and dialed _911_.

"Hello, this is _911_. How can I help you?"

"Uh," I responded," We've got an idiot who's trying to do idiotic things on Spring Drive, Byrd's Family Diner."

The next morning, screw head had been put into custody.

That day, things got much worse. The power had shut off early in the morning and Mr. Byrd couldn't get the back-up generator on. I saw him pressing a bunch of buttons. I walked up to it and flipped a switch as it immediately came on.

"You couldn't flip a switch?" I asked.

"Shut up."

When we went on stage, Byrd tripped and fell off. At least the kids laughed…

When I started playing my guitar, one of the strings broke. WELL SHI…

That day was terrible.


	5. Chapter 4 The Ticked Animatronic

GOLD

Chapter Four

The customers for some reason piled in on that day. They were all adults too. I went to Mr. Byrd to figure out what was going on.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Um, what?" he asked back.

"The adults piling in… to a restaurant that should have nothing for their interest." I replied.

"Oh," he responded," I ordered a new animatronic! It's another high-tech one like you guys! He's friendly. He doesn't bite. But anyway, he'll be doing a comedy act for the parents. Guess who I got to script the show?"

"Mel Brooks?" I asked," Oh, no. Never mind. That guy's been dead for a while."

"Close, John E. Rowe!"

"Okay, number one," I responded," not close. Number two, what's he known for?"

"First," he explained," he's known for inspiring a character in that _Minecraft Life of a Wolf_ book. Yeah. They used his middle name. Echo. John Echo Rowe. Anyway, he also scripted a bunch of comedy TV shows. That's about it. Anyway, the new animatronic will be following that script."

"John _Echo_ Rowe? That just sounds terrible. Well, what do we do?"

"Sit back and watch. Take a break. Do whatever," he responded.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

So, I went to the backstage area and informed my friends about what was happening.

"When's he gonna be here?" asked Byrd.

"He should…"

"Hi."

I turned around and saw the new animatronic. He was an animatronic fox in a white Italian suit. He looked like he was a little ticked off.

"Um…" I said," hi…"

"Well, are you gonna greet me or star at me?"

"Great. Now we have a stubborn one to deal with," said Aera.

"Hey. I'm a little ticked off by… just, everything at this point. I… I'm dead! Okay, I'm dead and I can't get out of this robot. Did you ever feel like you've helped somebody _so much_ and then they just turn around and stab you in the back? Like… you've done so much good, yet you get so much bad in return? That's how I feel… and I'm not gonna let any of _you_ make it any worse! Because… I helped that guy run his company so much. He _couldn't_ run it without me… then he turned around and murdered me and shoved me into this suit. The, he _sells me_ to that Mr. Byrd guy! I'm kind of ticked off by all of that."

Aera looked a little surprised.

"Um…" I tried to say.

"SHUT UP!" He interrupted.

"You'd better get out there before Mr. Byrd ensures that you're not even a robot," I continued quickly.

"Alright. I'll talk to all of you later," He said as he went on stage.


	6. Chapter 5 Metal Turds?

Gold

Chapter Seven

It sounded funny. It did surprisingly make everybody laugh. We couldn't hear it very well, though. After he was done, he came to the backstage area to "talk" to us.

"First off, where am I?" He asked.

"Byrd's Family Diner," I responded.

"Okay," He replied," What exactly do we do here?"

"Do performances for the kids," Answered Byrd," Except for you. You'll be doing what you just did for…"

"Be sure to come back next week for Saturday Night Jelly!" interrupted Mr. Byrd.

"Um, I guess do what you just did every other Saturday night…. Because there is no reason to call _that_ Saturday Night Jelly… cause there was no jelly involved. There must be another new act or something," Continued Byrd.

"What are they gonna call me?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said," They'll probably call you Igloo considering that his name is Byrd," I said as I pointed to Byrd."

(Does anybody understand that Byrd and Igloo reference? If so, then leave a review.)

"What?"

"Nobody knows their aviation history!" I responded.

"Whatever! Um… what exactly do you guys do around here?" He asked.

"Well," said Byrd," We just hang out back here. But trust me. Things _can_ get interesting.

"What do you mean, _interesting_?" He asked.

"If you would've arrived a few days ago, then you would know," Replied Aera.

"Whatever," he murmured," Anyway, do we sleep?"

"Yes," I replied.

"We don't do things that involve toilets, right? Cause, I don't feel like droppin' a metal duece."

"Thankfully… HECK TO THE NO OF ALL NOS!" We all replied.

"Well, I guess this won't be too bad. Um, will I get to hurt anybody? Cause I really feel like killing somebody… for some reason." He said.

"Um… if you stick with me and Tempus, then at some point, yes!" answered Byrd.

Then, we heard a bang. And it didn't sound like a gunshot.


	7. Chapter 6 A Random Day

GOLD

Chapter Six

We heard what sounded like Mr. Byrd kussing in the basement. We all went down there to see what was happening. And the back-up generator was smoking.

"Why's that thing still on?" I asked.

"We don't have power back yet," he responded just as the power shut off," and when I was giving it more gas, I put the wrong kind in."

All of the sudden, the generator caught fire, and the sprinklers came on.

"Just my luck!" said Mr. Byrd.

"Um, are things normally like this?" The "New Guy" asked.

"Nope," Responded Aera.

Eventually, the fire went out.

"Anyway," I asked," what is this jelly thing you've been talking about?"

"Nothing. I've got enough problems. I'm canceling it," He answered.

Later that day, we started our normal performance and had a mostly normal day. No Nazis, not even a broken guitar string. At night, I had to of course take the place of the nightguard. I never usually worry about anything in that time. I just sit back in my seat and relax. Just watch the cameras every once in a while. Did I ever mention that we drink… oil? Um, yeah, I might sound like the "Tin Man" or something, but I seem to have more energy when I, uh, drink it. Yeah. Basically: Coffee for animatronics!

Anyway, that night, I didn't feel so relaxed. I had a strange feeling. I checked the cameras a lot more than usually, could've sworn that I had seen something move, and thought that I had heard something. After that, nothing.

The restaurant was closed for the day, so we could just take a break from all of the random randomness.

In the middle of the day, we were sitting backstage, drinking oil out of coffee mugs, I felt like I was trying to remember something important. One image came into my head. I saw a table with two objects sitting on it. A revolver and a butcher knife with a purple handle. And that was it. I forgot about it.


	8. Chapter 7 Guns and Scumbags

GOLD

Chapter Seven

Well, we had the restaurant closed for the day. Mr. Byrd was making some renovations. Remember that reinforced concrete wall that I slammed that burglar into? Well, it turned out that it was an empty room with no door. So, he put a very strong, locked door in and made an "Arsenal Room". Yeah. And he spared no expense on the equipment stored in it.

Pistols, revolvers, rifles, shotguns, even an AR. Why, you may ask? Because a few days before, some gang of hoodlum whitetrash came in and shot the place up… not to mention that they robbed the gift shop, stole the water heater,(Which was expensive in case you didn't know.)and put a bullet in some kids shoulder. So, whenever it happens again, we've got some weapons. He also put my favorite revolver in there. So, I can get to it whenever I need it.

Yeah. The next day, we used our guns.

At about three o'clock p.m. we were performing, and…oh God no…I'm sorry, but…

 _Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom… Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…_ okay, sorry… I'll shut up.

Anyway, the _same_ group of scumbags came in and started to shoot the place up. So, all four of us snuck over to the room, which was hard to do considering that we're animatronics. Anyway, I got my good old revolver, and picked up a pistol too. So, one gun in each hand, I ran out into that mess, yelled, "EAT LED SUCKAS!", and opened fire. So yeah, I kind of went into my little "Max Pane Slow Motion Bullet Time" thing that I can do. So, basically, I see everything slowed down and it makes for a great moment. As I was doing this, I lurched across a table and realized that I had run out of ammo. Still in slow motion, Byrd threw me a shotgun. I saw Aera and the "New Guy" making themselves useful. Aera was using her little pink camouflaged pistol while the "New Guy" was charging the hoodlums with the AR. I was doing great with my pump shotgun.

 _Pump. Fire. Pump. Fire. Pump. Fire._

By the end of it, I was out of my little "Slow-Mo" thing and, unfortunately, Mr. Screw and Mr. Bag had gotten away. Yeah, that's what I'm calling those screw bags. They didn't get to rob the gift shop, steal a water heater, nor shoot anybody. Yeah. Except for the idiot who charged em' in a straight line and got his mechanical ear shot off. What will we name him?


End file.
